


Send Nudes

by Amaryka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Gets steamy but ends in fluff, Keith's crush on Shiro is implied (and one-sided), M/M, Sexting, Sickfic, The Hance is a handful of sentences, despite what it may seem like this is NOT A THREESOME, is this voyeuristic?, re-posted because ao3 was rejecting the first one, sexting in public, shiro is a little shit, the explicit rating is because I...Included pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryka/pseuds/Amaryka
Summary: “So, is Shiro feeling any better?”Adam cleared his throat. “Yes. Much better.”“I guess he’s gotten plenty of rest?”“Maybe not as much as he should.”Shiro is sexy, smug, and stuck in his apartment.Adam is respectable in the streets, hot mess in the sheets, and doting boyfriend on the side.Keith just wants to pass this damn class.





	Send Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> They live in the future, selfies are much higher quality don't @ me.  
> Besides that, I have nothing to say for myself.

“You’re staying home,” Adam said firmly, arms crossed over his chest.

Shiro blinked up at him from his place on the bed, uniform jacket half buttoned and belt still unfastened.  “What?”

Adam crossed the carpet from the bathroom and made his hands busy unfastening the buttons Shiro had taken longer than usual to pair into lopsided holes.  “You’re not feeling well, you’re clearly still getting over your cold.”

“I feel fine,” Shiro protested, brow creasing as he tried to bat Adam’s hands away with no real effort.  It didn’t slow his boyfriend down at all.

“Clearly not,” Adam scoffed as he pulled Shiro’s jacket from his shoulders.  “You started putting on your uniform before you even showered, and may I add you were buttoning it incorrectly?  You’re staying home.”

A pout tugged at Shiro’s bottom lip.  “I’m fine, Adam. I’m just tired I swear.”

“You’re tired because your body is still recovering,” Adam countered as he hung the jacket neatly in the closet and went for Shiro’s unfastened belt next.  “The doctor said you should make a full recovery before returning to the classroom. You shouldn’t aggravate your condition.”

At that, Shiro let out a bit of an annoyed huff.  “Adam I’m-”

Adam looked up from his boyfriend’s belt with a stern glare.  “Takashi, we are going with the doctor on this one.”

There was a good 5 seconds of silence before Shiro gave in with a long exhale and drooping shoulders.  “You win,” he said, falling backward on the bed and lifting his hips so Adam could tug his trousers from his body and fold them neatly over the desk chair.

“Good,” he declared, looking all too pleased with himself.  “Get back in bed, I’ll call Iverson about a substitute.”

Shiro lifted his head, cocking an eyebrow.  “Simulation finals are finished, I was just on patrol today.”

“I meant for me, Takashi.”

“You?”

“Yeah, I need to stay back and take care of you.”

Shiro couldn’t keep a grin from his face.  “I love you,” he cooed, head falling back. “But as much as I appreciate it, you need to go to class.  You have like, four exams you’re proctoring today and Lance is in one of those classes.”

Adam groaned.  “Right, McClain and his friend,” he tapped his chin.  “Alone, Garrett isn’t so bad but Lance has a knack for dragging them both into trouble.”

“Yeah,” Shiro chuckled breathily.  “And I’m sure Keith will have questions about where I am.  If you don’t explain he might just show up here in a panic.”

Adam rolled his eyes.  “That kid,” he mumbled, hands hesitating over his uniform in the closet.

“Give him a break, he worries a lot,” Shiro reminded.  “Long story short, you should go to school. Me skipping is bad enough but both of us will cause some raised eyebrows I don’t want to deal with.  I don’t feel awful, I can take care of myself and be lazy for a day.”

Adam sighed, finally taking his uniform from the closet.  “Fine, I’ll go under one condition.”

Shiro smirked.  “What are your conditions, babe?”

Adam huffed, pulling his undershirt onto his body.  “Please just...keep me updated. I want to know you’re okay and not have to worry about if you need anything or if you’re skipping meals in favor of a nostalgic anime binge.”

“I can watch anime _and_ eat.”

Adam leaned over Shiro, getting into his space and cocking an eyebrow.  “But you won’t until it's too late and your stomach is growling and you’d rather whine than stand up and make something.”

Shiro grinned, nose wrinkling.  “You know me well.”

“I do.  So promise you’ll send me texts?” Adam asked, brushing the forelock of Shiro’s hair away from his forehead so he could kiss it.

Shiro sighed, eyes fluttering closed for a moment.  “I promise. I’ll let you know if I need anything.”

Adam smiled, leaning backward and pressing a fingertip to Shiro’s scrunched nose.  “Good. I expect pictures of empty tupperware as proof you ate.”

Shiro rolled his eyes but he was smiling.  “Okay, mom,” he teased.

“Oh, God.  Takashi please don’t.”

“Can’t hear you, too busy going into a coma,” Shiro chuckled as he wrapped himself in blankets and covered his head with a star speckled pillow.

Adam huffed, but he was smiling.  “Keep me updated. I love you, Takashi.”

Shiro lifted the covers from his face for long enough to pucker his lips and make a kissing sound, then he curled up tightly again.

Adam kissed the air in return before continuing his morning routine.

 

~

 

Part of Adam was aware that he was being a bit overprotective, but he wasn’t going to let Shiro do needlessly risky things especially against his doctor’s orders.  Despite his anxiousness on the matter he was happy to see Shiro didn’t message him until several hours later, indicating he got some much needed rest

 

**Takashi <3 [09:43:14]:**

**“Just woke up.  Look, I’m eating breakfast are you proud of me?”**

 

The message was accompanied with a picture of Shiro’s cheek squished against a jug of milk and a box of Reese’s Puffs.

 

**Adam [09:43:59]:**

**I MADE you breakfast, and you’re eating that junk? :(**

 

**Takashi <3 [09:45:27]:**

**Oh, you did?**

 

Another picture, this one of Shiro pressing his fingers to his mouth in mock reverence next to the covered platter of fruit, oatmeal, and fried ham Adam had left in the fridge.

 

**Takashi <3 [09:45:55]:**

**I don’t deserve you.**

**Takashi <3 [09:45:58]:**

**< 3**

**Takashi <3 [09:46:04]:**

**See that?  That's my gay little heart loving you.**

 

Adam realized he was smiling at his Garrison-issued tablet like a dork and quickly cleared his throat and tamed his expression.  Everybody at the Garrison had a tablet including cadets, so it wasn’t odd for an instructor to be looking at it. Tablets contained both personal messages _and_ important data, but he still didn’t want to give the students reason to question him on which one he was using it for right this moment.

He greeted a few students as they began trickling in and propped the tablet up in it’s charging port on his desk.  This looked much more professional, like he was looking at data for reference and not checking frequently for updates on his sick boyfriend.  

Luckily, this was a study period prior to the first exam of the day, so it wouldn’t be odd for him to be working at his desk in silence unless a student approached him with a question.  He planned to take full advantage of that opportunity between grading research papers.

 

**Adam: [09:49:35]**

**Hush, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.**

**Adam: [09:50:02]**

**Eat your healthy breakfast, it’s made with love.**

 

**Takashi <3 [09:51:20]:**

**Can’t I eat both?**

**Takashi <3 [09:51:38]:**

**God sugary cereal sounds so good right now.**

 

**Adam: [09:52:16]:**

**Technically I can’t stop you, but know I am looking at the screen disapprovingly.**

 

Another picture popped onto his screen of Shiro pouting at the camera, hair disheveled, pajamas drooping over his shoulders, and half an orange in his mouth.

Adam resisted grinning and covering his face.  It took him a few moments of composing his breathing to avoid odd looks from cadets before he replied.

 

**Adam: [09:54:24]:**

**God, you can’t do this to me.**

**Adam: [09:54:47]:**

**You’re so cute.  How am I supposed to command respect from my students when I’m stuck mentally gushing over you.**

 

Another picture, this time winking and holding up a peace sign with a spoonful of oatmeal trapped between his teeth.

 

**Adam: [09:55:04]:**

**TAKASHI, good lord, let me focus**

**Adam: [09:55:28]:**

**I need to start class soon, but I’ll keep checking in with you.**

**Adam: [09:55:35]:**

**Let me know if you need me to come home.**

 

**Takashi <3: [09:56:23]:**

**I will.  Love you.**

 

**Adam: [09:57:01]:**

**< 3**

 

Okay.  Now he really needed to get it together.  Work was work and pleasure was pleasure after all.  He would make sure Takashi was alright but he couldn’t let himself get distracted.

With a final nod to himself and a clearing of his throat, he stood from his desk to take roll.

 

~

 

Things went smoothly for the most part.  Shiro sent him more messages and pictures, and though Adam replied, he was able to keep his composure and get work done.

Adam had graded a large chunk of papers, and filed some numbers. Shiro had watched a quarter of Fullmetal Alchemist season 1, eaten two meals, taken a nap, and a long bath.

It wasn’t until after lunch break that things got really interesting.

He had proctored 2 exams and was on his third when he glanced up at his screen and realized Shiro hadn’t messaged him for awhile.  Unable to help his nerves he sent a quick message between grading papers and glaring at McClain and Garrett. Those two were always either in trouble or making doe eyes at each other and he was just about done with watching their awkward romance unfold.

Ah well, at least Garrett could act as a calming force when in the same classroom as Lance, and he could handle just the two of them.  McClain really only got out of hand when he got competitive, so it was fine so long as Keith wasn’t in the same vicinity. He had specifically checked his exam lists to make sure McClain and Kogane were in separate blocks, and luckily Keith was in the smallest group at the end of the day, where McClain and Garrett were in the block just before that.

A little mercy today.  He didn’t know if he could handle all three of them on top of Takashi being out of commission.  Everything was a bit easier in general when he was around, but especially with those three.

 

**Adam: [14:25:44]:**

**How are you feeling?**

 

**Takashi <3: [14:28:15]:**

**I think I’m okay besides feeling a bit too warm.**

 

**Adam: [14:28:39]:**

**:(**

**Adam: [14:28:45]:**

**Make sure you are staying hydrated.**

 

A good amount of time went by before Shiro’s next message.  Adam didn’t think much of it, figuring he got distracted by Roy Mustang and hopefully a glass of water.  A few graded papers later he saw the little notification slip up into the bottom right corner of his test monitoring data.

 

**Takashi <3: [14:37:11]:**

**Yeah I’ll drink some water.**

 

This was followed shortly by the small Icon that indicates a picture had been sent, but Adam put off checking it immediately in favor of clarifying an exam question for a student.  He mentally took note that there was another message after that when he saw the ping out of the corner of his eye, but he still resisted checking until he had finished another page of reports.

He expected a picture of an empty glass of water along with something cute and...well he wasn’t _wrong_.

 

**Takashi <3: [14:37:15]:**

 

**Takashi <3: [14:37:17]:**

**Oops.**

**Takashi <3: [14:37:19]:**

**It sure is hot.**

 

Adam tried his best to keep the high pitched strangled sound from leaving his throat, but a few students raised their gazes from their screens to look at him.

Adam cleared his throat, and pretended to read a random sheet of paper on his desk.  They returned their attentions to their tests.

When he returned to his messages, he stared at the picture for a little too long, willing his cheeks to keep from heating up.  Takashi had draped himself tastefully against the lip of their tub, empty glass of water held upside down and the contents were poured on himself.  Oh god his pecs were _glistening_.  What kind of sabotage was this?  It was framed perfectly to bring his attentions downward to where the picture was cut off just under his hip bone.

Fuck.

 

**Adam: [14:44:54]:**

**TAKASHI!!!**

 

**Takashi <3: [14:45:16]:**

**Wow it sure did take you awhile to send me that one worded reply.**

**Takashi <3: [14:45:23]:**

**Were you distracted?**

 

**Adam: [14:45:35]:**

**I’m going to eat my fist.**

**Adam: [14:45:39]:**

**Takashi, you CANNOT do this to me**

**Adam: [14:45:41]:**

**I’ll die**

**Adam: [14:45:43]:**

**Is that waht you want?**

**Adam: [14:45:45]:**

**A dead boyfriend?**

 

**Takashi <3: [14:45:50]:**

**I can’t do what to you?**

**Takashi <3: [14:45:52]:**

**Takashi <3: [14:45:54]:**

**I don’t know what you’re talking about~**

 

**Adam: [14:46:02]:**

**Good Lord.**

 

Adam stared at the second picture, was this really his life?  Was his boyfriend really sexting him as work? He had many conflicting feelings and all of them didn’t match up with his logic.  Then again nothing was logical about how good Shiro’s jawline looked when he tilted his head just like that, or the gentle movement of his muscles under his skin, or that grin that was both extreems of cute and arousing-

Oh god a student was standing up in the back row, he needed to get himself under control.

 

**Adam: [14:47:40]:**

**You’re such a fucking tease.**

 

**Takashi <3: [14:47:43]:**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Adam: [14:47:55]:**

**Behave yourself, I have students I need to work with >:(**

 

Adam closed out of the messaging program and pulled up hoverbike blueprints just in time.  The student who had stood from the back row presented the micro-drive containing his completed test.

“Put it in the usual place.” Adam gestured vaguely to the chip port on his desk.  He took special care to avoid eye contact, looking very absorbed in the papers on the opposite side of the desk from his tablet.  “You’re free to go as soon as its finished transferring the data.”

“Yes, Sir.”  The cadet, (ah, so it was Garrett.  No surprise he finished first. Smart kid) pressed his chip into one of the many ports and waited until the small round light turned green.  He removed the chip and tucked it into the chip port on his own Garrison-issued tablet.

More students were rising from their seats to turn in their exam data and Hunk grinned nervously.  “See you next block.”

“What?” Adam respond intelligently.

For a moment the Cadet looked a bit worried when he replied.  “O-oh, sorry I thought you had seen the ping.” He pulled up a message on his tablet screen and showed it to Adam as other students began sliding their chips into the data port.

It was obviously in the format of an official Garrison Scheduling ping, addressed to Hunk, Lance, and Adam.

“Looks like there was some last minute scheduling issues for our last professor, so you’re proctoring our last exam too...i-is that okay?”

Shit.

McClain, Garrett, _and_ Kogane in the same exam room; while Shiro was _sexting_ him.

“Of, course, that's fine.  I saw the notification it just slipped my mind.  Take a break, I’ll see you back here in 30 minutes.”  Not a complete lie. Adam had seen the notification pop up on his screen, but he had forgotten to check it in favor of ogling Shiro’s biceps.

 

~

 

To his credit, Adam didn’t jack off in the instructor’s lounge bathroom.

He did, however, spend his ten minute break (shortened by a student taking far too long on the final question) sitting atop the toilet seat and staring at his tablet screen with his palm pressed to his mouth.  

Was this seriously happening?  Wait, had they ever sexted before?  No, not like this at least. Beyond simple implications of _I am going to pounce you when you get home_ they hadn’t felt the need to.

They certainly weren’t in the habit of sending lewd pictures to each other, and to be frank Adam felt...compromised.

 

**Adam: [14:47:55]:**

**Behave yourself, I have students I need to work with >:(**

 

**Takashi <3: [14:47:59]:**

**Aw, you don’t like my tasteful pictures?**

**Takashi <3: [14:48:01]:**

˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

 

**Adam: [15:11:27]:**

**What?**

**Adam: [15:11:29]:**

**Of course I like them.**

**Adam: [15:11:35]:**

**You are the most attractive person I have ever laid eyes on.**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:11:39]:**

**Go on…**

 

**Adam: [15:11:52]:**

**The problem is I like them TOO much, Takashi.  I can’t stop looking at you. You gotta stop or I’ll never recover D:**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:12:51]:**

**Oh I see.**

**Takashi <3: [15:12:53]:**

**Well in  that case**

**Takashi <3: [15:12:55]:**

 

**Adam: [15:13:02]:**

**…**

**Adam: [15:13:06]:**

**You plan on making my job really hard today, don’t you?**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:13:24]:**

**Emphasis on HARD**

 

**Adam: [15:13:28]:**

**OH MY GOD**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:13:30]:**

**P-;**

 

**Adam: [15:13:56]:**

**SPARE ME TAKASHI**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:14:10]:**

**8=D~~~~~~~**

 

**Adam: [15:14:58]:**

**takashi**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:15:04]:**

**Oh.**

**Takashi <3: [15:15:13]:**

**Over half a minute and all lowercase.**

**Takashi <3: [15:15:16]:**

**Am I actually in trouble?**

 

**Adam: [15:15:38]:**

**No, you’re not in trouble.  But I only have one exam to go, and it's got THREE students that give me a hard time in it.**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:15:52]:**

**Oh, right.**

**Takashi <3: [15:15:59]:**

**…**

**Takashi <3: [15:16:12]:**

**Is it Keith, Hunk and Lance?**

 

**Adam: [15:16:17]:**

**Yes.**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:16:27]:**

**You know, you should go easier on them.  They’re just kids.**

 

**Adam: [15:16:38]:**

**They sure are a lot of trouble.**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:16:45]:**

**I’ll be nice to you if you’re nice to them <3**

 

**Adam: [15:17:04]:**

**It's just one more class, then I’ll come snuggle you, okay?**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:17:28]:**

**Okay...IF you’re nice.  Even to Keith.**

**Takashi <3: [15:17:34]:**

**Especially to Keith.**

 

**Adam: [15:17:58]:**

**I’m rolling my eyes but I love you.**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:18:06:]**

**Hmmmmmmm.**

**Takashi <3: [15:18:15]:**

**You’d better go then.  It’s pretty close to the 20 minute mark and instructors should be there 10 minutes before the exam begins.**

 

**Adam: [15:18:23]:**

**Going.**

**Adam: [15:18:27]:**

**Love you!**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:18:30]:**

**Good luck!!**

**Takashi <3: [15:21:57]:**

**…**

**Takashi <3: [15:22:15]:**

**Good luck not getting a boner ;)**

 

Adam hurried back to his classroom, interrupting a pair of cadets going at each other’s faces as he threw the door open.

McClain and Garrett jolted away from each other, cheeks red and hands waving frantically.

“H-hey teach!  We were just-” McClain stammered.

“I noticed.”  Adam may have usually been annoyed at students making out on top of desks, but a small part of him just _gets_ it.

Being sexually frustrated during the stress of exams was now something he was familiar with, starting today.

“S-sorry sir, we uh-”

“Take your seats, I won’t tell.”  He was being pretty nice all things considered, Shiro would be proud.  “On opposite sides of the room, please,” He emphasized after they began to stumble up the steps of the lecture hall together.

Heh.  A for effort on the being nice to troublesome cadets thing.

Effort doesn’t even start with A.

He settled into his desk, hoping to look like he had **_not_ ** just spent his break in the bathroom whining over his boyfriend’s nudes.

He set his tablet back into its port and noticed a few more message notifications from Shiro.  Before he could check them, the door whooshed open again.

Keith strode to Adam’s desk with no hesitance, standing in front of it and giving a half-salute.  “Sir.” At least he was addressing him formally these days.

“Kogane,” Adam returned the greeting before turning his full attention to the cadet.  “What can I do for you?”

Keith shifted uncomfortably and looked away.  “Is Shiro okay?”

“Nothing gets passed you, does it?”  Adam chuckled good naturedly. As vexing as he found Keith’s impulsive nature and the way it encouraged Shiro’s reckless behaviors, the kid had grown on him.  More so than some other cadets at least, who were now trickling into the classroom and settling in for their exam.

Keith huffed.  “I noticed he wasn’t here today is all.”

“He’s doing fine, just on the tail end of recovering from a cold he caught late last week.”

Keith’s cheeks twitched, but it didn’t give a hint of any particular expression.  “Sorry. I was sick this weekend too, he might have caught it from me.”

Adam hummed and nodded.  That was a definite possibility.  “Thank you for your concern, but he’s been keeping me updated and besides some tiredness he’s nearly recovered.”  Feeling a bit more comfortable now, Adam’s fingers reached to tap his tablet screen. He wanted to tell Shiro that his favorite cadet had been thinking of him, and yes, Adam was being nice and expected cuddles when he got home.

That was a mistake.

“That's good to hear,” Keith smiled softly, but then jolted when Adam slammed the tablet flat onto the desk.  His cheeks were flushed red and his brown eyes were wide in panic. “A-adam?”

“It’s nothing,” Adam said quickly.  “I just. I just remembered something I had to do later.”

“Oh,”  Keith muttered, eyeing him suspiciously before glancing at the desks that were filling up.  “Well, does he need soup or anything? I don’t want to bother him if he’s resting.”

“I’ve got him covered tonight I think, thank you.”

“You know, you might be getting sick too, you look really flushed,” Keith cocked his head sideways.

“Maybe, but I’ll be fine to take care of Shiro.”

“Okay...well at the very least-”

“Please take a seat, Keith.”  Adam could not do this. His brain was going to short circuit and his most troublesome block of the day hadn’t even begun.

Keith looked confused for a moment, then concerned, and then the worst thing happened.  Something flickered in his eyes like a thought occurred to him, and some gears clunked their way into place.

He smirked.

He fucking _smirked_.

You know what?  All that thought about Keith growing on him and not being that bad?  It's gone now. Adam officially dislikes this cadet for the day.

“What are you smiling at?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Keith shrugged, shoulders moving slightly with a chuckle.  “Just remembered something is all. I’ll take my seat now.” With that, he spun around and headed toward the desks, oblivious to McClain making faces at him from the back row.

Adam watched him sit before checking the time.  He had a few minutes before he needed to take roll and begin the exam, so he slowly lifted his tablet screen from the desk and peeked at it again.

 

**Takashi <3: [15:18:30]:**

**Good luck!!**

**Takashi <3: [15:21:57]:**

**…**

**Takashi <3: [15:22:15]:**

**Good luck not getting a boner ;)**

**Takashi <3: [15:25:41]:**

**Takashi <3: [15:25:42]:**

**Oops.**

**Takashi <3: [15:25:48]:**

**Looks like I’m just as bad at following orders as those cadets you complain about.**

**Takashi <3: [15:25:58]:**

**Damn.**

**Takashi <3: [15:23:03]:**

**It's a good thing I stayed home though Adam, you’re right I’m positively overheating (*￣Ｏ￣)ノ**

 

**Adam: [15:28:41]:**

**TAKASHI**

**Adam: [15:28:46]:**

**YUO CNAT DO THUS TO ME**

 

**Adam: [15:28:51]:**

**YOU ARE GONIG TO BE NI SO MUCH TRUOBLE WHEN I GT HOME**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:29:11]:**

**I’m sure I will be if you’re not all nutted out already.**

**Takashi <3: [15:29:23]:**

**Yeah, I’m sure you’ll be really HARD on me**

 

**Adam: [15:29:30]:**

**SHIRO**

**Adam: [15:29:32]:**

**I CNAT**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:29:43]:**

**Just avoid standing up and nobody will notice ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**Adam: [15:29:49]:**

**You are hte worst D: <**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:29:51]:**

**You love me**

 

**Adam: [15:29:57]:**

**Of course I love yuo!**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:30:04]:**

**Shouldn’t you be starting that exam now, babe?**

 

**Adam: [15:30:12]:**

**I’m ignoring you**

 

“Alright-” Adam’s voice cracked, and there was complete silence as he stared at the class with wide eyes.

There was a snicker from McClain’s general vicinity of the classroom.

Adam cleared his throat and composed himself.  “Excuse me, lets get started.” He leaned forward and pressed his finger to the receiver on the desk, waiting for each student to confirm their presence on their tablets.  There was one missing, and he took note, ignoring the notifications in the bottom right corner of his tablet as he entered the data. “Alright, are there any questions before I authorize the test?”

He was met with silence, but for a moment he caught Keith’s smirk, center row and farthest to the left.  He didn’t know, right? No of course not, it had to be something else.

“Begin,” Adam said simply as he authorized the exam on his tablet.

It was quiet as always but now he was trying to resist shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  As annoyed as he was, his body was feeling the twinges of interest in response to his heightened nerves and his boyfriend’s body.

This was completely unfair.  The more he tried to will the buzzing in his body down, he was already half hard.  What was the least sexy thing ever?

He was having trouble thinking of anything that wasn’t Shiro’s smile though…

_Rocks._

_Red rocks.  Dry desert, nothing for miles.  It’s hot and he’s thirsty…_

_God he’s thirsty…_

_Water._

_Water glistening in a sheen over Shiro’s toned ab-OKAY stop now._

It certainly didn’t help that while he tried to simmer down his arousal, he also burned with curiosity.  Notifications for Shiro’s messages would silently swoop into the lower corner of the screen, then slide away.  Some were the icon notifying of an attachment, and some were previews of cute or snarky comments.

God, he loved Takashi.

To his credit, he held out for a long while until he felt like he would burn up.  He glanced around the room carefully to make sure nobody was approaching. The cadets all seemed engrossed in their tests, and many had already finished and left.  There were only a handful of students now, and he had to stay behind his desk until they all left if he wanted to hide his half-mast problem (soon to be full mast if he was being honest).

He removed the tablet form the stand.  He couldn't risk a student leaning a little too far and possibly seeing Shiro’s naked thighs, and the glass topped surface of the desk was notoriously slippery.  Shiro’s messages would be safest in his hands.

He pulled the tablet close to his chest after counting 4 students left in the room, and with a deep breath, opened the messaging program.

 

**Takashi <3: [15:30:04]:**

**Shouldn’t you be starting that exam now, babe?**

 

**Adam: [15:30:12]:**

**I’m ignoring you**

 

**Takashi <3: [15:30:50]:**

**Shush.  You know you can’t resist my charms.  You will look at these messages before the end of the block, mark my words.**

**Takashi <3: [15:33:29]:**

 

Shit.  He had certainly called that one.  Here he was looking at Takashi with his thighs open and fingers in his mouth.  Adam cleared his throat and blacked out the screen in time for McClain to transfer his test data into the port and leave with a mock salute.

3 students now, and he glanced over them before returning to the messages.

 

**Takashi <3: [15:33:43]:**

**Hmmm, what should I do with these?**

**Takashi <3: [15:33:56]:**

**Spoiler alert: I already know what I’m going to do with them ;)**

**Takashi <3: [15:38:48]:**

**Yeah, babe?**

**Takashi <3: [15:39:02]:**

**Where did we leave the fucking lube?**

**Takashi <3: [15:39:16]:**

**!!!This is an emergency!!!**

**Takashi <3: [15:44:29]:**

**Adam I can’t find it :'(**

**Takashi <3: [15:45:36]:**

**How am I supposed to be mean about you being mean without cherry blossom scented lubrication?**

**Takashi <3: [15:45:50]:**

**I’m so sad…**

**Takashi <3: [15:47:58]:**

**Wait, I found it!**

**Takashi <3: [15:48:10]:**

**No going back now.  It’s a sign. I was supposed to sexually frustrate you today.**

 

Adam inhaled through his nose and switched the application as two more students approached the desk to transfer their data.  He scrolled aimlessly over some specs before saying some curt goodbyes and watching the students go.

He didn’t bother looking back at the desks again before returning to Shiro’s messages.

 

**Takashi <3: [15:48:59]:**

**If it’s any consolation, you’re not the only one who's frustrated.**

**Takashi <3: [15:49:27]:**

 

Adam gulped, eyes trailing over the dribble of precum leaking from Shiro's cock.  He looked so good like that...

Yeah he was completely hard now, any hope of leaving his desk until the room was empty completely out the window.

 

**Takashi <3: [15:52:34]:**

**Hey,**

**Takashi <3: [15:53:21]:**

**I’m excited to see you when you come home.  Pun intended.**

**Takashi <3: [15:54:12]:**

**Both.**

**Takashi <3: [15:54:35]:**

**Both of those puns were intended.**

**Takashi <3: [16:12:32]:**

**Hey**

**Takashi <3: [16:12:37]:**

**Hey, Adam.**

**Takashi <3: [16:12:40]:**

**Just so you know.  I'm Ready <3**

 

**Adam: [16:25:25]:**

**God,**

**Adam: [16:25:34]:**

**It would be too cruel to ask ytou to wait for me, wouldn’t it?**

**Adam: [16:26:19]:**

**You look so good.**

**Adam: [16:26:38]:**

**I think I’m goign to explode**

 

**Takashi <3: [16:28:43]:**

**Ah, there he is.**

**Takashi <3: [16:28:50]:**

**I don’t think the block is over yet, though.**

**Takashi <3: [16:29:03]:**

**At least not quite.  Hving trouble focusing? <3**

 

**Adam: [16:29:16]:**

**Fuck you**

 

**Takashi <3: [16:29:40]:**

**WEll, if oyu insist.**

**Takashi <3: [16:29:55]:**

 

A video.

He sent a fucking _video_.

Adam held in a moan and made sure all the sound was muted before tapping to make it play.

The movement was slow and sensuous, and his cheeks felt hot, and so did everything else.

Takashi was the most amazing person on the planet.  Adam could honestly spend hours just watching him move like that.

“Adam.”

He jolted in surprise, and for a moment everything was in slow motion.

The tablet fell from his fingers and slid across the slick surface of the desk before tumbling off, and presumably landing on the floor right at Keith’s feet.

Adam’s heart was beating loudly in his ears, as his wide eyes met the cadet’s cool gaze.  The room was empty and silent as their eyes locked. Keith had a tablet displaying lewd clips of Takashi Shirogane at his feet, and Adam was stuck behind his desk with a prominent boner.

Well, at least it couldn’t get any worse.

It felt like minutes upon minutes of static electricity between them, but in reality it was only a few seconds before Keith moved.  He leaned down, pointedly maintaining eye contact with Adam as he plucked the tablet from the ground and slid it across the desk screen facing down.  The eye contact didn’t break as Adam picked it up, instantly tapping the power sensor to black out the screen.

Somebody had to break the silence or it would draw on forever.

“You certainly took your time,” Adam pointed out after clearing his throat.

“I wanted to be sure of myself.  Launch physics can be easily miscalculated.”

“Of course.”

“So, is Shiro feeling any better?”

Adam cleared his throat.  “Yes. Much better.”

“I guess he’s gotten plenty of rest?”

“Maybe not as much as he should.”

“That sounds like him.”

“Yes.  But he’s doing fine now, so don’t bring anything by.  We don’t need to risk you getting sick too.”

“Sure,” Keith said as he pressed his tablet chip into the port to upload his exam.

“How do you feel like you did this block?” Adam asked falteringly.

“Probably better than you,” Keith respond without much emotion to his tone.

Adam gulped.  “What makes you say that?”

Keith smirked again.  Ugh. That stupid smirk.

“You seemed a bit flustered and uncomfortable.  You might be getting sick too.”

“Perhaps.”

“Maybe.”  Keith removed his chip from the port and slid it into his tablet.  “I’ll see you around then.”

Adam just nodded in response, and they finally broke eye contact as Keith headed for the door.  Was that it?

Adam began to let out an exhale, but Keith stopped at the door.

“One more thing,” he said over his shoulder.

“What is it, cadet?”

“You wear glasses.”

Adam flinched.  “Yes I do, what about it?”

There was a breathy chuckle before Keith smirked and looked back toward the exit.  “I may not know everything about launch physics, but I do know that glasses tend to reflect things the wearer is looking at.  Have a nice night.”

Keith put up a hand in a lazy wave, and just like that he was gone.

 

~

 

“ _Takashi!_ ”

Adam barely remembered to rip off his boots at the entryway as he entered the apartment.  “Ooooooh, you are so busted. You have no idea the mortification you subjected me today,” he grumbled loudly, cheeks flushed as he fumbled with the laces.  “I’m gonna-” he trailed off, listening to a faint sound coming from the stairs that lead to their bedroom.

Laughter.

Adam huffed and made his way toward the stairs.  “You’re in for it, Takashi. Let's put it this way, you’re gonna have trouble walking without a blush when I’m-” he opened the door and stopped in his tracks

Takashi was a combination of exhausted and incredibly pleased with himself, lips curled into a cat like grin and completely naked.  His hair was still just slightly damp and he was curled around a space themed body pillow, cheek squished slightly as hazy and pleased eyes peeked toward the door.

“You’re late,” Shiro cooed as his grin widened and his thigh twitched.

_Damnit._

He was such a vision, and he was so content and spent.  Every angry part of Adam had drained and he just wanted to wrap his boyfriend in a blanket and bury his face in the crook of his neck.  No wonder he did shit like this, he knew he’d get away with it. Adam knew he was way too soft, but he couldn’t bring himself to formulate any real consequences.  In addition, the longer he stood there he realized he had enjoyed it a little bit too.

He stepped closer to the bed, tentative and slow as he unbuttoned his uniform jacket.  “Do you feel good?” he asked simply.

Shiro breathed a drawn out hum as his response, which was the best sort of response to that particular question.

“Good,” Adam felt a smile tug at his cheeks as he let his jacket fall to the floor, and crawled onto the bed.

“What about you?” Shiro asked as he made room for Adam to curl around him, palm resting on his hip and nose pressing to his pulse.

“Mmmm.  The drive home forced my boner into submission,” he admitted, pressing a kiss to the edge of Shiro’s collarbone.

Shiro’s grin moved into a pout.  “Aw, that's no fun. I wanted you to enjoy yourself a bit,” he cooed, rolling his hips back to meet the press of his boyfriend against this back.

Adam’s breath hitched for a moment, but then he chuckled, fingers ghosting toward Shiro’s stomach.  “I did. Despite the years to shaved off my life, I did enjoy it to a degree.” He huffed and pressed a few more kisses to the pulse thumping near his lips.  “But you need to be more careful next time.”

“Next time?”  A smile was evident in Shiro’s voice, playfulness that turned Adam’s heart to a thrumming puddle.

“Well since I’m far too nice to you, I’m not doing anything to stop you, in fact the more pictures of you I have the better.”  He trailed off into a chuckle when Shiro shifted and made a soft sound. “But please only send them to me when you know I’m on break or between classes.  If you must do otherwise, accompany it with a warning so I don’t open it in front of anybody important.”

Shiro nodded.  “Right, yeah that's fair.”  He cleared his throat. “Maybe I...got a little carried away toward the end.”

“I’d say,” Adam smirked against the pulse and kissed his jawline.  “A video, Takashi?”

Shiro squeaked.  “I-I was turned on okay?”

“I could tell.  I love that face you make when it hits _just_ right.”  His arms wrapped tighter around him, pressing their bodies closer together.  He considered telling him that Keith nearly saw him riding his favorite toy, but he decided he’d leave that for when they weren’t entwined so intimately.

And maybe after he’d made Shiro come again.

“Wanna take a shower with me, see if we can both get hard again?” he asked softly, nipping at Shiro’s ear as it turned pink.

“Yeah...but you might have to hold me up a bit,” he replied, thighs trembling again.

“It would be my honor, Takashi.”

God.

He loved his boyfriend so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That last scene between Keith and Adam? Top Ten Anime Betrayals.  
> I love me some comments :)


End file.
